


Hold the Phone

by InfernumEquinomin



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bondage, F/F, Fire, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Hades Jessica Telephone, Impact Play, Pegging, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, he/him lesbian Landry Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernumEquinomin/pseuds/InfernumEquinomin
Summary: Landry could always be a loose cannon, and Jessica respected him for that. Other peiple sometimes didn't, and that was when Jess had to step in. For smutathon 2021 Jan.
Relationships: Jessica Telephone/Landry Violence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Hold the Phone

Jessica Telephone was taller than Landry Violence by 4 inches. It didn't really matter what his host's height was, this was always consistently the case, whether out of some weirdness on his side or hers was unclear. This was, usually, not a problem for the two ace batters. In fact, the only time it became a problem was when someone  _ else _ pointed it out.

"Why the fuck are you calling short?" Landry snarled over at Esme Ramsey, who snorted and tilted her cap up.

"You peewee, I mean, look at you." She smirked and Landry threw his bat aside and started to rush at her, Jess and Fish both grabbing an arm to hold him back.

"Say that to my fucking face you piece of trash ass thief!" Landry snapped and snarled, flames rising up high around him and Fish hissed and let go of one arm, shaking out his fin. 

Landry lunged and Jessica saw no other option. She looped the cord of the dial tone around him twice and pulled, hard. Landry crashed down to the ground, ass first, spitting and snapping. He struggled and eventually was laying on the floor on his side, panting and growling, heat sizzling up off him and popping against the telephone cord. Esme sneered a bit and glanced back at her team.

"Sheesh, they should keep that one on a leash more often." Esme cast back at her team and Cornelius planted his face in his palm and Stu gave Jess a look that was apologizing for all of them while also maybe trying to sign to the others that they should go.

"Esme, leave. Before I  _ let _ him hurt you." Jess said, eyes hard on the other woman and Esme sniffed, looking a bit indignant, and leaned down to scoop up her bat and glove, tossing them to Cornelius as she went.

"Tch, fine. It was just some friendly trash talk. I'm not the one taking it seriously." Esme said and strolled off, hands shoved in her pockets. Stu shrugged and gave them an apologetic wave and Jess waved back, half-heartedly. Once they had cleared out Jess looked down to Landry and saw him, hands clenching and unclenching, eyes gripped shut, and Jess knelt down and then looked up at Fish.

"Go get Yaz." She barked and Fish nodded, rushing out as Jess unlooped the curly wire from Landry, and pulled him, burningly hot like touching a metal slide in summer, into her lap.

"Lan, Lan, you okay?" Jess asked and her voice was soft, gentle in a way Landry didn't usually want or need, but by the short, tight, panicked breaths he was taking, she was worried. Landry didn't get panicked. Landry didn't get scared. Fears were for those who Look Back.

"Fuck. No. I wasn't expecting that." Landry hissed and curled in on himself more, Jess holding onto him, shaking.

"What's wrong?" She asked and Landry growled lowly, like a timberwolf about to spring.

"We can talk about it later." He hissed and Jess swallowed hard.

"You aren't hurt?" She asked gently and Landry shook his head.

"No." He said hard, bitingly, and Jess nodded.

"Okay." She said and petted a hand over his head. She felt herself change and shift through time, but she never fully left Landry.

"Gimme a second." Landry said after a moment, no longer shaking.

"Okay." Jess repeated and Landry finally, after another moment, pulled away. He sat up on the floor, moving from Jess, and that was where they were found when Yazmin Mason rushed into the room Fish on her heels, looking absolutely a mess.

"I'm here! Who died?" She asked urgently and Landry cackled as Jess sighed, stood, and explained what had happened.

\--

Yazmin wasn't happy. This was… unusual. She had made three calls in the time it took to get from Choux Stadium to Hades, one to Cornelius Games, one to the Commissioner, and one to Esme directly, though God only knows how or when they exchanged numbers. Jess sat in the back of the bus across from Landry, slumped in his seat, arms around himself, and waited. She was good at waiting. She could be patient. 

Jessica Telephone didn't push unless asked. She knew what it was like to have your buttons pushed.

The bus slid into the Sixth Circle stadium and offloaded, Yazmin giving Jess a pointed look as Landry shouldered his things and pushed his way off the bus.

"Check on him." Yazmin said and Jess nodded, watching his back as he went, pushing past the rest of the team and into the stadium.

Jess followed into the stadium, waving off the looks of the rest of the team, Fish giving her a worried look, but leaving her to it. Moody fluttered but there was no wind, something Jess had started to realize meant they were anxious. Jess opened the door to the locker room and found the room already full of steam. 

"Fuck off!" Landry yelled and Jess sighed, forging ahead. She didn't expect to see him leaning hard against the wall of the showers, water sizzling instantly to steam, still fully clothed.

"Lan,  _ what _ is wrong?" Jess asked, feeling nervousness creeping up her throat.

"Later." Landry growled and threw his shirt off, the steam instantly growing heavier in the room.

"Now." Jess said firmly and Landry snarled and slammed his fist into the wall, cracking the marble.

"Don't order me around." He hissed, and Jess crossed her arms.

"That's not what you said last night." She said, teasing, and Landry slumped.

"Don't joke about that right now." He said and the way he did was so soft, dejected, and Jess's arms dropped to her sides as she stepped forward.

"Fuck, Lan, seriously, what's up?" She asked, tone all worry and Landry finally glared over at her. It wasn't easy to tell if the wetness on his face, all six eyes, was tears or condensation from the shower.

"I… I don't like being tied like that." He said, hesitant, and Jess stared at him.

"Like what?" She asked, and Landry looked away again, shaking and clawing into the marble wall.

"I can't. I'm not  _ meant _ to be restrained, not like that. It… it's not okay, I'm not okay." Landry panted and Jess's eyes shot wide.

"Shit Lan, are you having a  _ panic attack _ ?" She asked, rushing forward and setting a hand on his lower back. He curled away from her.

"Fuck  _ off _ Jess, just gimme an hour or two to pull together." He hissed and she pulled her hand back.

"Absolutely not, I mean, I'll leave you be, but I'll still be here, just outside." She said, her mouth feeling so, so dry despite the steam heavy in the air. Landry growled, a soft assent.

"Thanks." He said.

And Jess left the locker room.

\--

"We're going to my place." Landry said and Jess jumped a bit having been sitting on the bench by their lockers as she waited. She had been texting Betsy, just to have something to do with her hands.

"You have a place?" She asked and Landry grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the fluorescent light as he threw on clothes from his locker.

"Yeah, where else would I take people back to?" He said and Jess laughed. As worried and concerned as she was, it was good to see him be his cocky self.

"You're insufferable…" She breathed and he glanced sidelong at her, smirking.

"You love me." Landry said and Jess punched him in the arm.

"I do." Jess said and Landry rolled his eyes. He was still tense, heat still coming off him in waves, the russet dark of his skin darker almost. Jess stood. "You okay?"

"Later." He breathed out and nodded and she grabbed her bag.

"Okay. Later." She said and tossed him a helmet. "Tell me where we're going and I'll get us there."

"Old Tartarus. Just follow the Acheron." Landry said and slid the helmet over his head, grabbing his jean jacket and throwing it on as he followed Jess out of the stadium.

Jess lived in Elysium, it had just made sense at the time, and she hadn't ever really been to many other parts of Hades. The stadium was in Tartarus, but she hadn't ever been to Asphodel or seen Lethe. She just went from apartment to stadium and back. Maybe to the little diner place on the corner. God, that was kind of sad actually, she should explore Hades more. She might only be here a year, but she should at least try and enjoy it.

"Left here." Landry said, pressed up hot and sharp against her back, arms around her waist as she leaned into turns. The chopper had been a gift, from the team. The tank was blank, they said, so she could have whatever she wanted immortalized on it when she left. It was never  _ if _ . The Tigers seemed to know that if an incineration didn't take her off the team, the blessings of the gods would. They followed the river Acheron tightly, winding along it, and for a moment Jess thought she spotted someone out on the sulphurous, burning water but when she looked closer the rip of the rapids were empty. Building turned from city to house, to city again as they went, the buildings more old fashioned and Jess found herself looking skyward, and was unsurprised to see the cavernous ceiling above them. She missed skygazing.

"There." Landry pointed to an old marble and brick work building, veined with something that pulsed red and bright in the faint light of deep Hades. Jess pulled up, locked her bike, and swung her leg over after Landry hopped off. She patted the cow skull on the front when she passed it and followed Landry up to the building.

He opened a door on the first floor but Jess noticed all the numbers were 666. She breezed by it. Hades was Hades. The apartment was cozier than she expected from Landry, warm gem tones and overstuffed furniture. He threw his things against a chair and grabbed her by the shoulders, kissing her hard, almost desperately, teeth scraping open a bloody slit in her bottom lip, and Jess leaned into him a moment taking his nearly molten body in her arms, feeling the sting in her skin. His hands clawed into her shirt, the fabric ripping easily like a hot knife through butter and Jess pulled back.

"Tell me. It's later." Jess said and Landry grumbled and nodded, slumping onto his couch.

"Fine. I wasn't always… This." Landry said, slapping at the lapel of the jean jacket. "I've been around a lot longer than that."

"Me too." Jess says, and it isn't a lie. She was just a girl once, not some kind of superhuman batting machine. She doesn't remember much before that, but she knows there was a time she and her brother were equal. Well, closer to equal at least.

"I was bound into this thing, for… the sake of the game at least. Being restrained is… touchy." He said awkwardly, hesitant and stuttering.

"I'm sorry." Jess says and she sits beside him on the couch, settling her hand between them, touching Landry's just barely, and then Landry is sliding liquid into her lap, curling a hand around the coil of her cord, pulling at it.

"Do it again." He said and Jess met his eyes, all six of them smoky and hot on her.

"What?" She asked, and she could feel the heat off him sinking into her skin, her cord.

"Do it again. On our terms. For us, not… not to hold me back but to let me go." Landry purred and pulled the cord around them, both of them together, and pulled her shirt open. "Jessie, I want you to."

"Lan, are you sure? Is all of you aure?" She asked and licked her lips, tasting blood, and he nodded.

"We want this. Never Look Back, Jessie." He said and Jess took a long, deep breath. Then her hands were working, looking coils around Landry and twisting them in place, smelling the sharp tang of plastic melting where it met his skin, and she shoved him to the couch, catching his arms overhead. She wrapped them and looped them down, around his chest, him growling low in his throat and archin up into her, knee finding her crotch and  _ grinding _ against her, making her shudder from heat and want. Jess sat back, barely able to move farther than about a foot, both of them bound together, connected, and she could feel his heat rising through the cord, watched plastic bubbling against his skin, and he smirked at her, all fangs and cocky arrogance.

"Well, whatcha gonna do with me now Jessie?" Landry smirked and Jess laughed.

"I have no idea! This was your idea you know." She said and Landry laughed with her, Jess shaking her head. He arched up again, pressing against her, and she met his eyes.

"Kiss me, then fuck us up." Landry said and Jess closed the distance, small as it was, pressing his head back onto the couch as she smashed their lips together. She pulled his shirt up, hiking above his tits but sticking around the cords across his chest, and she pinched, hard, on one pert nipple as she ravaged his mouth, Landry growling out a rough moan and trying to press harder into her. Her other hand pulled at his belt, sliding it loose and unbuttoning his pants. Landry was all teeth, it was a perk, and when she pulled back Jess tasted brimstone and blood and immediately dipped down to press hit open mouthed kisses that stung her lips and tongue down his front. Landry keened into the room, unashamed of the volume it seemed, and Jess gripped his pants, pulling them down around his knees and leaving them there, lifting his feet up over one shoulder and then going to work. Landry's hands were clawing grooves into the arm of the couch, moaning and rolling his hips into her hand as she worked over his cunt, rubbing at his clit, sliding along his slit. 

"You're pretty wet, thinking about this all the way here?" Jess smirked and Landry chuckled into the room, head back as he panted.

"That should be obvious. I want you in me." Landry said and Jess obliged, sliding two fingers in him, moving slowly at first and faster after a moment of high pitched whines from him. Landry bucked and pressed into her hand and she added another finger in, Landry groaning loud and nodding. "More."

"How much more?" Jess asked, adding another finger into him, and Landry groaned, curing forward a bit.

"As much as you can fit." He said and Jess nodded, working at his cunt a moment before finally, sliding her hand in him. He groaned going over her knuckles, and sighed like water being poured on a raging fire, half hiss. Jessica grinned and moved a bit and Landry let out a half choked little gasp.

"Too much?" She asked, moving again and Landry bucked a bit, making a noise almost like a chirp.

"No, fuck, it's perfect." He panted and Jess nodded and pressed farther. She moved, barely thrusting at first, listening to those soft, gasping little moans, the little chirps like a modem trying to connect, and harsh static sounds as she filled him, over and over, pressing deeper until she was inside him up to her forearm, him thrashing and screaming wildly, grinning ear to ear.

Landry was scorching on the surface, but pleasantly cool inside, like sticking your arm into baked Alaska, and Jessica moved her hand inside him, marvelling at the feeling, Landry letting out a string of curses as she did so. He arched and keened and it was base, animal, yowling almost like a cat in heat as she started thrusting into him, pumping her hand into his cunt, feeling him tighten and throb around her, his legs shift on her shoulder, his back arching off the couch and Jess leaned in, biting hard on his chest, just over his breasts, at the edge of her cord as she worked. It was like a wave, Landry scorching her lips and tightening on her arm as he screamed his release into the room, and then she was wincing against the burning along her arm, impossibly hot, and she could smell burning hair and plastic as Landry finally went limp on the couch, panting, baring his neck to her, skin rapidly cooling like the surface of magma. 

Jess pulled her arm free, examining the band of tight, red skin around her forearm, the little whisps of red where the burn went up her arm. She'd probably have a scar. She smiled and leaned over Landry, moving his legs from her shoulder, and nuzzled against his neck, him mewling and pressing it up into her, offering her supplication and she felt tight all over, ready, like a predator playing with it's prey, willing and supine beneath her. Jess tilted her head and bit down on the cord of muscle in his neck, Landry letting out a soft, content little noise as she marked his already dark skin.

"Jess… Jessie…" Landry panted, voice so soft, so wrecked, and Jessica nodded. She pushed his jeans the rest of the way down and spread him, gripping his hips and pulling him closer, up into her lap. She ran a hand down his face, tracing around his eyes, his lips, lower still to touch gently at the bruise on his neck. Landry's eyes slid open, looking at her and she suddenly didn't feel like she had prey anymore, but a well tamed wild animal, looking at her with a scorching fierceness. 

"What do you want?" Jess said softly and Landry made a soft huffing noise and rolled his hips.

"You." He breathed and she nodded. She stood a second, kicking out of her jeans, and lowered her hand to the dialpad at her hip, tapping out *69, and feeling the dial tone shift and change, feeling herself shift and change with it. She lowered a hand to her cock and stroked, feeling the ringing rise up through her, and she shuddered. Landry watched, eyes hungry on her and she suddenly felt a bit more like prey. "Lemme out."

"You okay?" Jess asked, and he nodded once.

"Yeah, I just want out." He said and she looped him free, untwisting her cord, running her hands over the ruined plastic as it slowly worked back together. It was a part of her, it would heal just as easily. Once Landry's arms were free he was pouncing on her, pressing her back onto the couch, curled up on top of her and clawing his hands, so sharp, into her arms as he kissed her breathless. He wasn't as hot, instead of molten he was a moist warmth, like steam, as he surged into her. He kissed her and licked her lips, her tongue, almost apologizing for the damage they had already taken, and it was gentle, for Landry at least, as his hands wandered and undid her bra, tossing it aside. Jess arched into him as he ran sharp hands over her skin, little cuts appearing and disappearing as quickly. 

She healed quicker than she did before, since whatever experiments had made her like she was now, but the pain felt grounding. It was an assurance she was in her body. That she had a body. Landry ran his hands over her chest, playing gently with her there before drawing a claw down her sternum, cutting her open, and Jess cried out into the room. She panted and let her vision slowly clear and Landry licked over the wound, nuzzling into the softness of her stomach a moment before taking her cock in his mouth.

She gasped and felt herself vibrating, drum tight, ringing through her, and she watched him move, carefully, so carefully, avoiding his teeth and wrapping his tongue around her. He moved over her, hungrily, but with a sort of controlled grace, taking her little thrusts up into him when she couldn't hold back anymore with so much ease.

"P-please…" Jess panted and Landry pulled off her with a pop.

"Please what?" He purred and Jessica moaned softly at the way even his voice could thrum through her like that.

"Don't tease me." She said, and almost didn't mean it. She wanted him, yes,  _ needed _ him. She wanted to take everything she could from him, every little thing he wanted to give. But this moment, this soft little moment of Landry being  _ careful _ with her, gentle, slow, it felt like the world closing in on just them. Nothing else existed. Blaseball, the impending elections, the burning eyes of the umps, none of it. It was just them, in an apartment, fooling around on a couch. Jess thought for a second that this is what love felt like.

"Tell me what you want." Landry ordered, crawling up her, and she could feel the heat of him rising, sticking to her skin, sweat slowly beading on her.

"I want you, I want to feel you all over me." Jessica breathed and Landry licked at her chest, pulling one nipple into his mouth, the soft skin around it stinging from his sharp teeth. Landry pulled away and grinned down, blood on his chin.

"I think I can do that Jessie." Landry smirked and then Jess was gripping handfuls of Landry's thighs as he slid hot and tight over her cock, his own hands holding hard to her tits, little pinpricks where his claws were touching lighting her nerves on fire as she gasped and panted, pulling him closer, fuller, more. Landry growled and rocked down onto her and she  _ rang _ , the vibrations of it rocking through both of them and making Landry's claws sink deeper into her skin as she bucked up into him. Landry kept riding her, hard, fast and Jess bucked and yelled into the room as he worked over her, sensitive and overstimulated already, flushed red with embarrassment and Landry glared down at her.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet." He snarled and leaned in, pressing a sharp kiss to her throat and Jess groaned as he rode her, her own hands clawing hard onto his thighs as he used her, hissing and spitting like an over full kettle as he worked his hips down onto her cock, and then he grinded her deep inside him and she rang again, shuddering and gasping, and she screamed when he clamped down on her too, flooding between them with liquid heat. Jess clamped down on his hips and kept moving, Landry's teeth on her throat clamping and releasing, shredding her skin as he came over and over on her cock. Jess slowed, Landry's cheek flopping against her collarbone as he panted and came down from his high. Jess ran a hand over his back, holding him close to her, and rolled her hips up into him. He shuddered and spasmed and Jess smirked up at the ceiling.

"What? You thought I was done with  _ you _ ?" Jess said and Landry mewled, curling into her chest, forehead planted against her, and Jess moved, slow and deep, rolling her hips and holding onto Landry as she gasped and shuddered.

"Fuck.  _ Fuck  _ Jessie…" Landry panted and his hands crawled up her, cupping her face and pulling her into a surprisingly gentle kiss as she fucked him gently. Jess smiled into the kiss, her lips tender and sore, and Landry laved over them with his tongue, gasping panting little moans into her mouth and she reached up and gripped at the back of his hair, pulling him back and flipping them, Landry yelping and groaning as he wrapped around her, keeping him deep inside her. Jess rocked into him slow, feeling every shudder and twitch of his cunt as she went. Landry's hands found hers, squeezing once, and then leading them to his throat. Jess looked at him and he nodded once as she squeezed down with one hand, pressing as she fucked into him in long, slow strokes and Landry writhes, squirming and moving to take her faster.

"You ready baby?" Jess purred down at him and he choked out a shuddering gasp past her hand firm on his throat. His head moved, nodding, and Jess moved, hard, once, twice, thrusting hard and fast and Landry's claws sheared through the cushion of the couch as he arched up into her and came hard, clamping down on her, and Jess followed him, sweat rolling off of her and sizzling against him as it dripped to his skin. Jess unwrapped her hand from his throat, her skin stinging a bit, and shook it out as Landry gulped big panting breaths. Landry was wrecked, flopped nearly boneless on the couch, and Jess hung up the receiver at her hip as she pulled out, the dial tone changing and shifting as she did, flopping down, chest heaving, on the other half of the couch.

"I'm gonna need a new couch…" Landry said softly and Jess laughed into the room.

"Yeah." She nodded and she heard a thump on the floor and lifted her head to see Landry flopped on the floor, trying to shakily stand up.

"Hold on." He grumbled and staggered towards the bathroom. Jess closed her eyes and breathed, taking slow, even breaths, feeling each of her wounds throb and how tight her skin felt. She didn't have many burns, which was a surprise, but she was covered in a thin, light layer of tight skin from being near Landry so long. It was like when you sat in front of a fire too long, dry and sensitive. Her eyes slid back open when she felt the couch dip beside her and Landry ran a cool damp rag over her skin and she saw it come away red.

"Yeesh." She hissed and Landry grunted.

"Sorry." He mumbled and dipped the rag into a bowl of water on the floor, wringing out the rag.

"Might be easier to hit the shower." Jess mumbled and Landry nodded.

"Lemme hit the problem areas, and then we can get cleaned up." He said and Jess nodded as he cleaned up her neck, the rag feeling rough and making her eyes water a bit. Now that the high was over her neck just felt like it had gone through a woodchipper. He set the rag aside and offered her a hand. "C'mon champ, let's get you cleaned up."

Jess staggered into the bathroom with Landry's help and slumped into the bathtub, Landry slapping the shower on and sliding in with her. The water was cool from the top but came away warm splashing off Landry's skin, and Jess scrubbed at her face under the water.

"Hey, thanks." Landry sighed, slouching and kicking his leg out of the tub, Jess scrunching up a bit.

"For what?" She asked and Landry waved a hand through the air,

"That. All of it. And keeping me from killing Esme." He said and Jess leaned in, kissing his cheek.

"I love you idiot, it isn't a problem." She said, smiling and Landry snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Love you too Jessie." He mumbled and Jess grinned and leaned her head to the side, letting water roll over where he had bit the ever loving shit out of her neck, raw and stinging. 

"I know. Now let's get cleaned up, we have our first round of finals against the Mills tomorrow." Jess said, looking at her arm and the band of burn there and smiled softly at it. Landry tossed her the washcloth and huffed.

"I'll first aid you up, but you gotta wash my back." He said and Jess smiled and nodded, knowing that even if she said no he would still take care of her. Even if she wasn't on the Tigers after finals in a few days. They always took care of each other. 

Always.

End


End file.
